Deadman Lovin' (Rewritten)
by xPetrovaFire
Summary: When Mark Calaway and Evelyn Salvatore become more than just friends, will they be buried under continuous trials and tribulations? Or will love conquer all in the end? Find out in...Deadman Lovin'.
1. First Encounter With The Big Dog

**And so it begins...**

* * *

Mark Calaway was being his usual grumpy self as he walked down the halls of Key Arena in Seattle, WA. His divorce was once again, making him turn into the vicious angry bear his co-workers saw more of these days. Some of them were even worried about him…although he had a temper, everyone knew he kept his emotions controlled most of the time. But these days, he was like a ticking time bomb.

Evelyn Salvatore was starting her first day as one of the new writers for the Creative Team, and as she was texting her boyfriend the good news that she'd gotten the job, she ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"Shit." the man above her muttered grumpily.

She rubbed her head and slowly stood up with her eyes closed, disoriented.

When the clouds were shaken from her head, she looked at the man with a pure look of shock in her eyes. He had short black hair, a Texas complexion, and green eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. They had annoyance, anger, and rage in them. But no sign of apology or remorse.

"Watch were you're going, lady!" he snapped.

Evelyn backed up and realized who it was. It was Big Evil...the American Badass…The Phenom…The Undertaker.

"I'm s-sorry." she stuttered and walked away quickly. She wasn't that good around strangers, and this giant bear of a man certainly wasn't an exception.

Mark just stared at the girl as she walked away. He was a little surprised that she didn't cuss him out or yell at him or even defend herself in the slightest like all of the other women around here. Hell…this woman almost looked relived that he yelled at her. Like a death sentence was lifted off of her shoulders. The look in her eyes also disturbed him a little bit. Underneath the relief, was a concealed layer of fear and pure terror. Hell, he didn't mean to scare the girl. He almost felt bad. Almost.

"Damn." he swore under his breath, before he stomped off to get some food in catering.

When Evelyn made it to her car, she lost it. The way The Undertaker looked at her made her think of…him…that monster…Damon.

With the look he gave her, she was so sure that he was going to hit her but…he didn't. She was almost relieved that he yelled at her. Shaking her head, she ran both hands over her face so she could focus. She had called Ian, and of course, he was busy in a meeting and didn't have time to talk. She sighed and leaned back against the chair. Seattle was her hometown! You'd think her boyfriend would at least call her up to ask how her homecoming was. She felt like her relationship with Ian was beginning to fall apart…she just hoped she'd be able to save it.

After 20 minutes of the personal asylum in her car, she found the courage to go back in the arena. She was looking around, and with her crazy luck, she managed to bump into someone again. Except, this person caught her in his arms before he let her fall. Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by gentle dark brown ones.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't see you there." said the man with a raspy voice.

She realized that this man wasn't as big as The Undertaker, but he was still built like a wrestler.

She smiled back, "No, I'm sorry. It was my fault."

The man set her down on her feet.

"I'm William Goldberg. You can call me Bill though." he said smiling at her.

Then it dawned on her and she stopped her hand from palming her face.

"You're Goldberg! Oh my-…I didn't even recognize you! I'm sorry." she said with a sheepishly with a smile.

He chuckled at her.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked playfully.

She laughed, for the first time that night.

"Evelyn Salvatore. I'm new here. Just got a job as a new Creative writer." she said handshaking the man.

"Oh well, congratulations. Welcome aboard! Um…not to be pushy or anything, but….are there any plans on me being champ soon?" he asked with a wink.

She laughed.

"I haven't even seen the scripts yet, but if you are, don't worry. I'll be the first one to tell you." she replied back.

He smiled at her.

"Well, that's good. I better get going. My match is up next. We should meet up for coffee or something later. See ya later, Evelyn. Welcome aboard again." he said with a chuckle and left.

She bid adeiu to him.

She suddenly felt a boost of confidence. Maybe things here in the WWE could work out after all.


	2. It's A Start

**Hey ya'll, I'm back with another update! Just so you know, if you guys are interested in CM Punk, I'm writing a FIC about him and an O/C, called Taking Chances. Check it out if you have a chance. :)**

The next two weeks passed by in a breeze, and Evelyn found herself getting more and more comfortable every minute being in the WWE. Triple H (Paul Levesque), Randy Orton, John Cena, Stephanie McMahon, and Trish Stratus were among the few names of the stars that guided her. They were like her family. She saw The Undertaker, who she'd learned, his name was Mark, every now and then, but she always avoided him like the plague, and to her, it seemed like he was doing the same!

Along with telling her his real name, Torrie and Trish had also told her that he was currently in the process of getting through a tough divorce with his soon to be ex-wife Sara, and he was being a pain to everyone and anyone who dared cross paths with him.

"Tah. Been there done that." she said to herself.

Evelyn's heart went out to the man though, but to her, it didn't give him an excuse to be mean to people who weren't doing anything wrong. She thought about talking to him and maybe helping him out.

During a Smackdown! taping at the Sleep Train Arena in Sacramento, California, she made the bold decision to head towards his locker room. She prayed that he would at least talk to her. In truth, he didn't seem like SUCH a horrible guy…just badly misunderstood.

If it was one thing Evelyn had…it was guts.

She knocked on the door softly three times. Then the door swung open and she was greeted by the angry wrestler.

"What?!" he boomed at her.

She reminded herself to keep her emotions in check, and just try to be understanding.

"M-Mr. Calaway?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

She looked into his eyes and was speechless. She seemed to almost drown in them.

"…Well?" he asked sharply.

"I-…" she began but her words were caught in her throat.

"Listen lady, I ain't got no time for a ring-rat, ya hear? So you just go back to the guy who put you up to this, and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he yelled again.

She gasped at his words. He thought she was a ring-rat? Although she was new to the business, she knew what a ring-rat was. It was the derogatory term used to describe the prostitutes that sold their bodies, solely to the men in the business.

His words cut her deep. She wasn't even dressed provocatively! She was just wearing jeans and a tank top! She felt like crying, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her do so. Evelyn was a kind soul, but she never, EVER let anyone see her in such a vulnerable state.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I'm not a ring-rat, . I'm Evelyn Salvatore…one of the new Creative Writers? I just…wanted to introduce myself to you, seeing as how I respect your status in this company very much. But, I see that you're busy. I won't bother you again…I'm sorry for wasting your time." she said with a small timid smile, then left him standing in the doorway.

Mark was surprised that she stood up for herself without slapping him or any physicality. All she wanted to do was…introduce herself? He'd called her a slut…not to mention knock her down two weeks ago;….he suddenly felt like a heel.

He groaned.

"Ah hell." he grunted before running after her. He knew he had to make things right. He owed the girl that much.

"Hey, wait!" he hollered.

When she turned to face him, he felt like someone had punched his gut. She did her damnedest to conceal it, but her eyes were puffy red. He knew she'd been crying.

"Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." he explained.

He took a good look at the girl. She wasn't much to look at, although she was a cute, innocent looking thing. She had a tan complexion, a few freckles and cheeks on her nose, she was a little on the thick side, but she wasn't fat. Her long curly black hair was strewn all over her face, and her clothes were slightly baggy…but the sad look in her almond shaped, soft, gentle brown eyes made him feel like he'd just kicked a puppy.

She looked away.

"It's okay…" she replied quietly, but as strongly as she could.

"No..it's not. I shouldn'ta blown up at ya or called ya a whore. I don't even know you, and…I'm sorry for being rude to you a few weeks ago. It was my fault that you bumped into me. I've just….I've just been going through some stuff at home that's making me angry at the world." he admitted to her in an almost nice voice.

She looked into his green eyes and smiled softly.

"I understand…all is forgiven." She assured, dismissively. She began to walk away.

"Hey, Evelyn, wait….do you wanna….get some coffee or something tonight? Start over?" he asked her.

She was surprised by his offer, but she could use this as an opportunity to get to know him better.

"Uh…sure…I'd like that." she said smiling big and bright.

He caught his breath when she smiled at him like that. Hell, if that didn't improve her looks 100% he didn't know what could…she was very pretty. "What the hell? No Mark…This is what got you in trouble the last time!" he warned himself.

He cleared his throat and chased the thought away.

"Okay. Meet me in catering in 30 minutes." he told her.

"Bye Mr. Calaway." she said nicely.

"Call me Mark." he said.

"…Mark." she said.

He flashed a small smile at her and walked away.

Evelyn smiled to herself.

Well…it was a definitely a start.


	3. Brokenhearted

**Thought I'd hit you with one more for the night. ;) You deserve it. BESOS.**

Evelyn was waiting for Mark in catering, while she got herself a salad and sat down.

"Hey there, Evelyn." a voice said to her.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bill." she said and hugged her friend.

Bill had taken her under his wing since she'd gotten here, as well as the others…he was like a Father figure to her.

"Whatcha doin' sittin here all alone?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm actually not going to be alone soon, I'm just waiting for Mark." she explained to him.

Goldberg's eyes widened and he nearly chocked on his drink.

"Mark?…as in…Calaway?" he asked confused.

"Uh. Yeah." she said.

"Honey, you should steer clear of him…he's been mean as a bear since his divorce started." he warned her.

"I'm sure he's not that bad. He's just…confused. And hurt by Sara. He just needs someone to be there for him…a friend you know?" she said reassuringly.

Bill shook his head. He had to admit that Evelyn was probably the sweetest, and most kindhearted woman he'd ever met.

"Well, you certainly must have a hold on some part of that man, if you got him to agree to have coffee- ." he said before kissing her cheek.

"Actually…he invited me." she corrected, triumphantly.

"Are you serious? Damn Evelyn, soon, you'll be telling me you're gonna marry the guy! You must have some charm spell on you, little one."

She blushed, not admitting that she actually entertained the thought of her and Mark being together. Not in a million years would that ever happen!

"Go on and git, Old Man. I'll see you around." she said smiling and giggling.

He chucked and kissed her head, "See ya around, Kid."

After he left, she looked down and her watch and frowned. Mark was already 30 minutes late. She began to worry that he would stand her up. She knew it wasn't a date…but still…

***30 Minutes Later***

Evelyn was upset. She should have known that this would happen. She nearly laughed at herself for ever entertaining the possibility of her and Mark ever becoming an item. No, she knew better now. Men like Mark were always the type to stand people up. She sighed and wiped away her tears as she headed towards her car. She heard her phone ringing and smiled at the name.

Ian Lockwood.

"Hello?" she asked in a hoarse tone.

"Hi Lynnie." Ian said

"Hey babe. What's up?" she asked trying to sound chipper.

"Evelyn…I have to tell you something." he said in a deep tone.

She furrowed his eyebrows. He only ever called her Evelyn when he was serious about something.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me that you won't hate me." he asked gulping.

"Ian, you're scaring me…what's going on?" she asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the parking lot. Hell. It wasn't like she would get hit. The only vehicle left in the lot was a Ram 1500.

"Evelyn I…I cheated on you with someone a few months ago, while you were in Connecticut.…and she called me today. She told me she's pregnant." he said in a quiet tone.

Evelyn felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, and could tell that her face turned pale.

"W…what?" she asked barely audible.

"I'm sorry Evelyn. …But we have to go our separate ways…it's what's best. I won't choose any person over my child." he said.

A million words and questions were running through her brain, she thought she would faint from the stress, but all she managed to choke out was, "Why, Ian? Why did you do this?"

"Evelyn, what did you expect? Relationships are about compromise and trust…and working through issues, remember? You knew what I wanted, but you were just too damn selfish to put out!"

"If you're going to break up with me, at least be truthful, Ian. This has NOTHING to do with your baby. This IS all because I didn't sleep with you. So, please, spare me the fake "It's what's best for my child" nobility act. It's pathetic, and disgusting, and honestly? I feel bad for your baby, and I'll pray for him or her tonight! But if this what you want, then fine. It's always been about YOU though, hasn't it? Always been about what YOU want? I moved to San Francisco, because YOU wanted us to. I quit my job, and gave up my last two years of college because YOU wanted me to! And on top of all that, you knew EVERYTHING about what happened between Damon and me when I was younger, but yet you have the nerve to call me and tell me that because I won't give my body to you, that I'M the one with compromise issues? But you know what? It's fine. I'll let you go, Ian. I knew it was only a matter of time, anyways. Good riddance, you son of a bitch." Before he could reply, she flipped her phone shut, and held her stomach to keep from falling over.

She walked slowly towards her car unaware that a certain giant who stood her up earlier was behind her heading towards his truck and had heard almost everything she had said.

Evelyn felt the world come down on her shoulders as she threw the cell phone at the ground shattering it to pieces, not caring about how much a replacement would be. She leaned against her car for support. She used the back side of her fists to punch the door. She got in and slammed her head against the steering wheel, allowing her tears fall.

Mark had heard almost all of Evelyn's and this "Ian's" conversation…he figured that he was her boyf- EX, boyfriend. Maybe it was because of his macho demeanor, but he had a strong sense of protection of the girl. Why or how, he didn't know. But he wasn't going to ignore it. Something she had said, caught her attention. Her words, "…About what happened between me and Damon when I was younger." echoed in his ears. What had she meant? Naturally, he thought the worst. His blood and anger boiled at the thought of some man taking this girls, or any young girls innocence against her will.

And he also felt like such a bastard for standing her up tonight. He decided to go and talk to her. He felt his heart break when he heard sobbing coming from her car. He quickly ran over there and knocked on her window.

Evelyn looked startled when she saw the person at the window, but relaxed for a split second when she realized it was Mark. But no sooner had she felt relief, she quickly became numb with anger, but more hurt. She found it morbidly hilarious that Mark was the only mad that had ever seen her cry. Twice in one night! What was it about this man?

She opened her car door and stood in front of Mark glaring at him.

"What?!" she snapped at him.

Mark was a little taken back by her reaction. He'd seen her over the passed 2 weeks with nothing less than a smile on her face and a warm pleasant attitude.

"Evelyn, I'm sorry for not meeting you I h-"

"Save it, Mark. You don't owe me anything, and I sure as hell don't owe you a damn thing, either. Just…just leave me alone." she said with a tired and hoarse voice.

She put her hand on her car handle to open her door. As soon as she did two hands came down around her. One hand closed the door shut again, and the other one went down on the other side of her. It was safe to say that she was trapped.

She became irritated again and turned around to find Mark closer than she thought he was. His face was but 4 inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and could smell his intoxicating scent radiating off of his body along with his natural heat. She cleared her thoughts out of her mind.

" .alone." she hissed.

Mark backed up but kept his arms on either side of the car still trapping her.

"Not until you listen to me. Look, Evelyn…I know we don't know each other, and you probably think I'm the world's biggest asshole right now. And you have good reason to think that…But I REALLY am sorry that I stood you up. If you'd just give me the time to explain, I'll tell you why." he said.

She eased up on the glare but still had a hard look in her eyes. Something about the way his eyes smoldered into hers told her that he was telling the truth…but she wouldn't let him down that easily.

"Give me one good reason why I should…" she said with ice in her voice.

"Because you're not the only one having relationship problems darlin'." he explained.

She widened her eyes in shock.

"Y-you heard that?" she asked quietly.

"Darlin', the entire state of California heard that. Look's like we could both use someone to vent to…let's head back to the hotel and I WILL explain." he said in a tone that told her she didn't really have much of a choice.

She sighed deeply and then looked him in the eye.

"You're on your second strike, Calaway. Don't let there be a third." was all she said before she got into her car and drove off.

Mark watched her Altima leave the parking lot and then lightly chuckled.

"Wasn't planning to, darlin'." he said replying to the wind as he headed back to his truck.


	4. Mrs Calaway?

Evelyn arrived to the hotel, with Mark following closely behind, a few minutes later. They took their bags to the front desk and checked in.

"We need two rooms please." she told the clerk politely.

The clerk nodded and searched through her catalogue.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the only available room here is the Honeymoon Suite…would you and your husband mind that?" the clerk asked innocently.

Evelyn's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Husband? Was this woman out of her mind? She was about to protest, but she felt a strong arm go around her.

"My wife and I will take it. I guess this is a sign that we should sort out our problems together instead of apart, …right, darlin'?" Mark asked looking at her with amusement in his eyes as he winked at her, but also with a signal that said, "Just play along."

Evelyn couldn't believe she was about to do this. But she was tired, and wasn't up for a fight.

"Sure sweetie." she said smiling.

She felt a low rumble of laughter come from deep within Mark's chest. She was aware of how close their bodies were and how his arm seemed to mold around her. Almost perfectly. And if given the chance, she could write a ten page paper on how good he smelled.

"Wait, what the hell Evelyn? You just went through getting your heart ripped out, and you're eyeing him like a steak dinner! You need help girl. Snap out of it!" she warned herself.

She sighed, but awkwardly leaned into his body trying to play it off.

"Names please?" the clerk asked.

"Mark and Evelyn Calaway." he said tightening his hold on her, slightly, while sliding the clerk his credit card.

Evelyn looked at Mark confused, and he just simply smiled. Men.

"Right. Well…that's taken care of. Enjoy your suite." she said handing them two keys, and Mark's credit card.

As soon as they were on the elevator she yanked herself away from him and glared at him.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked angrily.

He grinned at her furious expression, and tried his best to hold back laughing.

"Well I didn't really have a choice, darlin'…it was the only room available. So for the remainder of the next two weeks, you'll have to pretend to be the happy Mrs. Evelyn Calaway. Think you'll survive?" he asked with a mocking smile that Evelyn wanted to smack right off of his face.

She rolled her eyes…but deep down she felt a tingle of pleasure of that name rolling off of his lips…it had a nice ring to it.

"Sure. Whatever." she said through gritted teeth.

As soon as they opened the door the their suite, she groaned in horror. There was only one California king bed along with a small couch. The room was painted in white with red, and the bed setting was all done in cloud white, and there was a bunch of rose petals spread out all over the sheets.

"Please Lord, kill me now…" she groaned while examining a handful of the petals in her while letting them fall back on the bed.

Mark just chuckled.

"Ah, it ain't that bad. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a little bit, darlin'." he said.

She nodded her head, slightly shocked at the fact that she was actually getting used to the endearment.

"Okay." she replied.

Evelyn sighed as she plopped down on the large bed causing the rose petals to float all around her. She didn't really care at the moment. She began to feel sleepy. She hadn't realized that she was that tired, but given the days events, who wouldn't be? She closed her eyes letting sleep take her…


	5. Life Story Swap

Mark got out of the shower after he put his boxers on, and stopped short because of what he saw in front of him. Evelyn had fallen asleep…

The rose petals were sprawled all over her body, and she was still wearing her jeans and tank top. She looked like her lights were out.

"Damn, was I in there that long?" he muttered out loud.

He took a seat next to her and studied her face for a few minutes. Here in the dim light, he could see that she had soft, feminine features. Her face was shaped like a heart, her lashes were dark and long, her lips were slightly open, and her nose was perfectly sculpted like a button. He smirked. She looked damn adorable, with her hair spread all over her face. He gently stroked her cheek and tried to wake her up.

"Evelyn.." he said softly.

Not a move.

"Evelyn…wake up girl." he said shaking her gently.

She moved a little bit and moaned in her sleep.

"Mmm..not now Daddy..5 more minutes." she said sleepily, while lightly shoving his arm away,

Mark lightly chuckled.

"I ain't your Daddy, girl. It's me…Mark? Wake up, now." he said again, with his thick Texan accent seeping through.

Her brown doe eyes slowly fluttered open and she was met by Mark's humor and amused orbs.

"Mmm?" she asked again a bit more coherently.

"Go and change into some pj's or something…" he coaxed.

"Mkay." she said sleepily before rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

She wobbled over to her luggage and fell over on her stomach. Mark quickly ran over to her.

"You alright?" he asked while helping her sit up.

"Yeah I'm ok…I'm a klutz." she said giggling a little bit.

"Just be more careful." he said moving some hair out of her face, suppressing a smile.

She was touched by his gentle gesture. Maybe Mark wasn't as bad as she thought he was…or maybe he was just brown-nosing her. Either way, she had to admit, she enjoyed the unnecessary attention.

"I'm ok. Thanks." she said smiling.

He nodded.

She walked to the bathroom and changed into some baby pink silk pajamas. While she was changing, Mark removed all the petal of roses from the bed and threw them out on the floor.

A few minutes later, Evelyn came out and stopped in her tracks. She was more awake now, and she saw that Mark was in a black, loose, muscle tank and some boxers and he was spread all over the bed…and DAMN if he didn't look good enough to eat.

"I figured I'd sleep in my tank so you wouldn't be uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed." he said smirking at her worried expression.

"I can sleep on the couch." she suggested.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. We're both adults ain't we? It ain't like we're sleepin' together. We're just sharing a bed. Now c'mon over here, girl. The Big Dog don't bite." he said jokingly.

"Umm…I don't know…" she said looking down.

She still didn't know Mark that well…for some reason, images of Damon kept popping up into her head.

Mark's eyebrows furrowed. Hell, she didn't look embarrassed. The girl looked scared to death.

Mark stood up and walked over to her slowly.

"Evelyn, look at me." he said gently.

He grabbed her chin and leaned his face closer to her, looking into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked seriously.

"Well, I…I don't really know you that well…"

Mark shuffled, and held a soft, yet firm stare, "Look into my eyes. Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

Evelyn couldn't concentrate with the close proximities of their bodies. She looked deep into his eyes and had that same feeling of drowning in them…but the thing is…she didn't mind at all. She shook her head, confidently.

Mark smiled, "Good. 'Cause I ain't. My Mama raised me better than that. Now go on and relax."

They headed over to their sides of the bed and plopped themselves down.

Evelyn laid there breathless for a few moments. She was far enough away from Mark, but she was still close enough to feel heat radiating off of his body, and she could smell his unique scent even more and it drove her insane.

"Wanna talk tomorrow? You look a little dazed." Mark asked noticing her glassy eyes.

She looked at him and said…

"No…I'm actually wide awake. What about you?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be able to sleep a wink, darlin." he said softly.

She nodded.

"You still mad at me?" he asked gently while turning to face her,

She sighed and still stared at the ceiling, even though she could feel Mark's eyes burning holes into her.

"No…but I would like to know why you stood me up, before we fall asleep." she said in a soft tone.

He nodded.

Then the two of them just laid there in silence.

"So…tell me about yourself Evelyn." Mark said.

She smiled.

"Where do I begin? Well I'm 24 years old. I never really knew my Mom, but my Dad once told me she was from Bulgaria, and my Dad himself-he was Greek and Italian. I'm an only child. I was born and raised in Seattle."

She took a few moments to gather her next thoughts.

"When I was about 20, my Dad…died…"

Mark saw her cringe, and was about to express his condolences, but she continued.

"I stayed at a dorm at the University of Washington, with a full scholarship that covered everything. I found a little job as a barista for side money though. I met Ian Lockwood my Sophomore year, and he helped me cope with my Dad's death. We instantly…connected you know? He honestly made me feel like I was…special. I thought he was the one." she said smiling sadly.

"Anyways…I graduated at 22 with my BA in Literature. I've always loved writing since the time I was little…what started off as a hobby, turned into a passion. Ian and I ended up moving to downtown San Francisco, and we were madly in love…well…at least…I was with him. And things were going great…until a few months ago…he started becoming more distant. He's a co-owner of this major company in Minneapolis, and he had to make a lot of trips and I hardly ever saw him…every time I tried calling him his secretary would always say he was "busy"…" she explained.

She sighed and looked at her hands.

"I guess now I know why…" she said with furrowed eyes.

Evelyn's eyes became teary, but even through their glassy look, Mark saw a look of determination that told him she wouldn't cry. His blood boiled at what she just told him, and that strange desire to hunt this sucker down knock the hell out of him came over him again. He knew the pain Evelyn was feeling…and he knew no one deserved to be treated that way. He could tell that Evelyn was deeply in love with this man…and all he did was rip her heart out.

"But then, I managed to get in touch with Stephanie McMahon, and when I showed her my work, she was impressed. So I guess the rest is history."

She sniffled a little and looked at him with a small smile.

"Your turn." she said.

Mark shrugged and pursed his lips trying to control his anger.

"Nothin' really much to say. I was born a Texas redneck…lost my Mama a long time ago, my Pop left us when I was young, so my brothers and I stayed with my Aunt Melanie. I lived with her until I was 23. Graduated high school and college. I tried pursuing a career in basketball, until I met Vince and started with the company. I married to my first wife Maddie in 1997, and it turns out that she was just in it for my money. So I divorced her in 1999. Then…I met my wife Sara in 2000, married her…and now…." he stopped and sighed.

"I heard about it…you don't have to keep going." she said popping herself up on her elbow looking at him with reassurance.

He shook his head.

"I want to…" he insisted.

"I loved Sara…I-…the way I felt about her was different. It sounds cliché, but hell, she made me feel like I was flyin'. Like I could do anything in this damn world, and no matter what, she would always be there right beside me." he stopped with his eyes shut closed tightly.

Evelyn squeezed his hand for support and comfort.

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"One the day of our 2nd year anniversary, I came home early for vacation to surprise her. You can probably guess what I saw as soon as I walked into our bedroom. I walked in on her messing around with some fool in OUR bed. I nearly went ballistic. From that moment 'till today, I never really found it in me to trust a woman with my heart, again."

Evelyn nodded her head in understanding. Poor guy. Women were thick as thieves these days.

"Tonight, after we made that coffee plan, my lawyer Samantha called me and told me that my divorce had been finalized. I was just too upset to go out, and I figured that we'd both be better off with me being a bear in my room instead of taking my anger out on you again." he admitted.

She smiled at Mark's act of kindness. It warmed her heart to know that all he did was shield her from his own anger.

The two just laid there drowning in their own thoughts. Mark was the one to break the silence when he surprised Evelyn by laughing a humorless chuckle.

"What's funny?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing HAHA funny…just…ironic funny. I should have known better…I mean…as much as I loved Sara, I always knew that the love we shared was never mutual…never real…never…." he said trailing off trying to find the right word.

"…Passionate." Evelyn said quietly.

Mark turned to her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Exactly…it wasn't passionate." he said agreeing.

She nodded and looked away from his intense gaze.

"I know the feeling…" she sighed.

"I was never the one to spout romantic poetry while gazing into her eyes lovingly, but…I did have heart. And I knew how to love her with every fiber of my being." he said.

Evelyn was surprised by his words. She never would have thought that this 6'8" giant could have such emotion in his voice.

They sat looking at the ceiling in silence before Mark once again broke the quiet.

"Evelyn?" he asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He turned his entire body to face her while he propped himself on his elbow looking at her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her seriously.

She turned to look at him with amused eyes.

"Wow Mark, that's the second time you asked me that tonight. What are you gonna do, propose to me?" she asked with playfully wicked eyes.

Mark rolled his eyes, but chuckled slightly.

"What I meant was…do you trust me enough to confide in with any secrets you have?" he asked intently while trying to trap her in his gaze again.

"Well…I pretty much just spilled almost my entire life story to you tonight…which I never do…EVER…so…yes…I would say that trust you." she said truthfully.

"I wanna ask you something…and I know it might be a little uncomfortable…but you can tell me the truth. I won't ever judge you or look down on you…I want you to know that." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"W-what is it?" she asked curiously. She could tell that whatever he wanted to ask her was serious.

He sighed and broke their eye contact while he looked down at his hands, and pursed his lips for a second before he looked at her again.

"Who is Damon and what did he do to you when you were younger?"

* * *

**Side note: In my previous chapters, I wrote that Evelyn claims that she quit her last two years of college. What I meant was, although she did get her BA in 4 years, she wanted to go to 6 years of college. Just thought ya'll would want to know!**

**Thanks for reading, I love you guys. **


	6. Damon Mikaelson

**Hey ya'll! I just wanted to take a minute and thank a certain reviewer that made my day. FanFicFan79, I hope you're still reading this story! Your review is exactly the type of review that I yearn for on this amazing site, and I thank you immensely for it. It's great to hear positive reviews, you guys, but if ever you see something wrong, or feel like I can improve in some ways, PLEASE let me know. For personal and safety reasons, my PM's are closed, but reviews are the next best place to let me know your thoughts. Thanks you guys, you're all amazing!**

* * *

Evelyn's closed her eyes as her heartbeat sped up, and the memories raced through her head. She had a feeling this is what he would asked her. The temperature in the room seemed to drop 30*, as Evelyn felt goosebumps rise on her arms. Telling Mark wasn't the issue to her, it was reliving painful memories, she once thought would be buried forever. She got up from the bed, and walked towards the window, showing the outlook of the city.

Mark sat up and watched as her eyes became distant.

"Damon Mikalson was my Dad's boss." she began.

"My dad worked for a big company in Seattle….and Damon came to our house for dinner on most nights since he didn't have a wife or kids. Sometimes he'd even spend the night…" she said with her voice getting thick.

She closed her eyes.

"On the night of my 16th birthday, I was in Seattle, cleaning up the mess from my party. After I was finished, I waited outside the venue, thinking my Dad would be there to pick me up. My party wasn't so big, so my he trusted me enough to not get into any trouble. About 30 minutes of waiting in the dark and cold, I began to get worried, and was about to call him. But then a silver car pulled up beside me..."

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, Evelyn! Your Dad told me to come pick you up, Angel. He got held up at the office tonight." Damon explained to me._

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, as I crossed my arms, "He didn't tell me he was working tonight."_

_He shrugged, "He didn't really work, he just had to run to the office to grab some papers for a big deal we're closing soon. Business stuff, you know?"_

_My instincts were telling me to run, but deep in the heart of Seattle wasn't the safest place to be in the dark of night, especially wearing a short red dress._

_Damon looked at me with a triumphant grin, knowing there was nothing I could do to say no, "Well, you coming, Angel?"_

_Since Daddy sent him, I shrugged and went into his car._

"_So how was your party?" he asked casually. We had just entered the freeway, thankfully. My house wasn't more than 8 minutes away._

"_It was good. Daddy rented the place for two days, so I'll go back and get my presents tomorrow."_

_He chuckled, "Well that's nice. You look really beautiful tonight, Angel. You're so grown."_

_There was a certain way he said those words that made me uncomfortable._

"_Umm, thanks, Damon."_

_A few silent minutes had passed, and soon enough, I saw our exit. _

_But my heart began to race when Damon took a wrong turn. _

_What was he doing?_

"_Damon, this isn't the way to my house." _

_He didn't say anything. He just kept driving._

"_Damon, I think you should let me off here. I can find my way home." I said, trying to not make my voice tremble._

_I tried opening my door, but it wouldn't budge. And I realized the lock had been removed from the socket._

_I turned my face to look at him, "My Dad didn't send you, did he?"_

_He looked at me with an evil smirk, that nearly made me cry out in terror. _

"_Damon, this isn't funny. Let me out of the car, NOW." I ordered._

_The road he was driving on looked slightly familiar, but things didn't work in my favor when he turned into a secluded dark alley. _

"_What are we doing here, Damon?" I asked, not bothering to conceal the fear in my voice, anymore._

_I was absolutely terrified. _

"_Well Angel, this is where your birthday present from me is."_

_He got out of the car, came to my side, then opened my door. Roughly, he got on top of me and lifted my dress._

_"Damon STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could, as I felt him unzip his pants._

_He covered my mouth with his hand, and whispered to me, "There's no use in screaming, Angel. There's no one around for miles…"_

_And just like that. My innocence was taken._

_*End flashback*_

"He left me in the street, thinking I was dead. And for a minute, I actually wanted to be."

Mark felt his heart breaking with sympathy for the girl. He wanted nothing more than to find this son of a bitch and beat the living hell out of him, until he felt ALL of the pain and more that he had caused Evelyn. He almost told her to stop, but something inside of him told him not to regret asking her to do this. The look on her face told him that she'd been needing to let this out for a long time.

"Eventually, I came to my senses, and found the power to walk the rest of the way home. My Dad always kept a spare key underneath a special rock in our yard, so I just let myself in. Lord knows how many showers I took that night, but it seemed like nothing I did could make me feel…clean. The next morning, my Dad had asked me if Callie; my close friend at the time, had taken me home. Playing along with his assumption, I just said yes. That week, my Dad ended up telling me that Damon had moved away, and promoted him to be the GM of the company. At the time, I understood why. Even to this day, I haven't heard any word on him. But…I hope he's dead."

A spark of malice glazed over her eyes so strongly, Mark was surprised a fire didn't start.

"My father died of a heart attack 6 years later, but up until the day he passed…I never told him. And that's a decision I'll regret for the rest of my life." Tears were streaming down her face now.

Mark couldn't bare to see her like this anymore. He quickly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey…look at me. You're safe now, ya hear me? No one's going to hurt you, darlin'. I promise." he said holding her against him almost protectively, as she sobbed.

He lead her over to the bed and sat her down next to him, keeping one arm around her.

"It was HELL not being able to have the guts to tell him, Mark. And what's worse? He KNEW something was wrong! Sometimes, he'd come to my room and tell me that I looked pale, or looked sad, and he asked me what was wrong. I'd always tell him that my studies were just stressing me out, but…he knew better. He died on a business trip. I got the call when I was in my studying for my final. If my roommate hadn't been there at the time, I'd have probably ended up going crazier than I did."

"I'm sorry, Evelyn…" he said softly while hugging her tightly.

She cried into his shoulder, not caring if he saw her vulnerability or not. She needed this. For someone to listen to her, for someone to hold her, for someone to be there for her.

"Thank you, Mark." she said against his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For making me let all of that out…you're the first person I ever told that to besides Ian…" she admitted.

He tightened his hold on her.

"You can tell me anything…and you're welcome, Evie." he said smiling.

She looked up and surprised him when she laughed.

"Evie?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Evelyn's too muchuva handful, darlin'." he said teasing her.

"I like it." she said with approval.

He kissed her forehead comfortingly and held her for a few more minutes.

"Let's get you to bed now…we got a busy day tomorrow." he said laying her down on her side of the bed.

"G'night Evie." he said turning over.

"'Nite Mark." she said sleepily.

They both went to sleep easily that night knowing that weights were lifted off of their chests.


	7. Superfly Salvatore

Mark woke first the next morning. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sensation of something wonderfully warm cuddled by his side. As the night's events recollected in his mind, he smiled, knowing it was only Evie.

He opened his eyes, and found her snuggled underneath his arm, in a spooning position. For a minute, he actually contemplated not moving a muscle, but he had more respect for her than that.

They'd both confessed two major issues in their life, and it wouldn't be fair to either of them to start anything he knew they couldn't finish.

However, he didn't deny himself the pleasure of admiring her beauty and rubbing her arm comfortingly for a moment. Somehow, her face looked more peaceful than it did the first time he'd caught her sleeping the previous night. He smiled and shook his head in wonder.

This woman was something else.

He slowly lifted her arm from his torso, and lifted her to her side of the bed. Evelyn slightly stirred, but stayed asleep.

Mark called for room service, and decided to surprise Evie with breakfast in bed. They did have to pretend to be "married" after all.

A few minutes after the food had arrived, Mark heard Evie move in her sleep, and smiled as she stretched and slowly opened her eyes, with a dazed look. She laughed at herself when she found a stray rose petal caught in one of her many curls.

"Morning, Evie." Mark said chucking as he walked over to her with a tray full of food.

"Morning, Mark. What's all this?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Well, I figured you'd be hungry, but I didn't know what you wanted, so I ordered the entire menu." he explained.

She smiled and squeezed his hand appreciatively, "Thanks Mark. That's really nice of you."

"Yeah, well just don't be tellin' any of the guys about this. I got a reputation to keep you know." he said winking.

Evie rolled her eyes and slapped his hand playfully, "Go on and eat, big guy. This is way too much food for me."

He chuckled and ate a plate of bacon and eggs, next to her on the bed.

"What're your plans for today?" Evie asked him curiously, as she munched on a piece of her pancake.

"Gonna go have a workout in the gym in a little bit, before we head to the arena together tonight. Wanna come with me?" he asked.

"I'm not really the work out type of girl…" she admitted, blushing a little bit.

"That's okay. I'll teach you some stuff…wanna learn some wrestling moves?" he asked with a grin.

"Umm…" she hesitated.

"Ah, c'mon, you can't be THAT bad. I mean after all, you're being trained by The Undertaker himself. Failure ain't in my book of vocab." he explained, almost arrogantly.

Evie bit her lip in contemplation. She had never put a foot in the ring before. But it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Alright, let's do it.

***4 hours later***

After Mark had done part of his intense work-out, Evie had met him in the ring.

"Alright now, what's the first thing you want to learn?" he asked and he taped her wrists, and his as well.

"Well, I was a fan of Snuka back in the day. Maybe I could do some rope work?"

Mark raised his eyebrows, "Well, ropes are usually for the little more advanced, but I guess we could try some flyin' today. Are you sure that you're prepared for that?"

She chuckled and nodded her head, "I'm sure. After all…like you said, I AM being trained by The Undertaker."

Mark rolled his eyes as Evie began climbing the turn buckle.

"Alright, now first, you're going to-"

Before he even finish the sentence, Evie had launched herself off the top turnbuckle, and came flying towards him.

"Woah, Evie, wait!-"

Mark had barely caught her in his arms, when she landed safely and securely, with adrenaline pumping through both of their veins.

"Nice catch, Deadman." Evie joked, as he looked at her like she had grown two heads.

Mark looked astounded as he let her down, "Damn. You did that?"

Evie smiled proudly, "Well, yeah! I had to admit, I was terrified when I reached the top, but everyone in the business always talks about 'letting your body have it's own mind', so I just did what felt right."

"Evie, if I hadn't caught you, you could have seriously been hurt." Mark warned with furrowed eyebrows and concern lacing his voice.

"But you DID catch me. It was amazing! No wonder you guys love it so much. It really is like you're seriously flying or something." she said in wonder.

Mark looked at her sternly.

Evie sighed in defeat, knowing Mark wouldn't let this one go, "Oh alright, alright, I'm sorry! I promise, I won't do it again. But you have to promise me that you'll teach me more moves sometime." she requested so innocently, that Mark didn't have the heart to say no.

This girl had some sort of spell over him, that he wasn't sure he liked.

"You got a deal, darlin'."

But the smile on her face made it worth it…

* * *

**This is something new. I told you all that I might add/take out scenes that were(n't) in the original copy. Now, I know that all of this seems pretty fluffy and easy going for now, but in the next couple chapters, I'm going to explore the depths of my new writing techniques! I hope you all stick around for the ride!**

**As always, thank you for reading. If you want, let me know what you think! Any and all feedback is read and appreciated! **

**-Niah**


End file.
